


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by To_Shiki



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Light Bondage, Mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, Nursing, Rimming, varric using the boys as his muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun in the tent while on the way back from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Dorian was trapped.  Ambushed as soon as he closed his eyes.  Stripped naked, arms bound behind his back, wrists to elbows.  Too many flammable objects around to risk using his magic.  Blowing smoke into their faces only spurred them on faster.

Prep work was rushed and mostly an afterthought.  The fact that he’d taken them both up his ass just hours ago left him still stretched out that the Iron Bull could slick up his hole with three fingers without resistance.  Any leftover come from their last round helps ease the way as Bull finger fucked him hard while Adaar took the liberty to slick up Dorian’s hardening dick.

“What do you think, baby?” Bull whispers over Dorian’s moaning.  “One more round before bed?”

“A litt-little late to ask tha-ah!-tt, don’t you thiiink?” Dorian shoots back, breathless as Bull replaces thick fingers with an even thicker cock.  On his knees and gasping as he’s fucked languidly from behind Dorian turns his attentions downward.  “And you!  Either get up here and kiss me or get on with it!”

“All tied up and still so bossy.  Don’t worry, darling, I’ll take good care of you.”  The drawled out endearment has Dorian shivering in anticipation.  Or it could have been from Bull’s perfect cock gliding against his sweet spot with each quick thrust.

A whimper escapes when Adaar removes his hand.  The pitiful noise repeats when he doesn’t rise up to kiss him.  Bull grabs him by the neck and forces his head up so he misses what Adaar does next.

Not that he can’t _feel_ it.

There’s no way to miss those huge, muscular thighs laying heavy over his and Bull’s.  Or Bull’s free hand wrapping around his dick to help guide him into Adaar’s welcoming heat.

As soon as he was fully seated Bull adjusts his grip on their mage.  One large hand wraps around his bound forearms and pushes him over just a little.  The other trails up from hip to chest, firmly squeezing Dorian’s small breast.  A quick pinch and tug at his leaking nipple was all the warning before the fun started.

Bull pulls back and _thrusts_ back in, using thighs and abs to fuck both Dorian and Adaar.  None of them bother being quiet as the Iron Bull alternates speeds.  The silencing glyphs Dorian had burned into the fabric of their tent allows them to be as vocal, as filthy, as they wish.

Adaar clamps down on the small dick Bull’s fucking him with.  “You gonna come in me, baby?”  He’s got a hand on Dorian’s other tit, holding tight as Bull pumps into them.  “You can, you know.  Come in me, fill me up with your delicious seed,” he urges their mage.  “See if you can fill me up as much as we do to you.”  Feet firmly planted on the floor of their tent, he pushes his hips up just enough.  The new angle has Dorian’s dick striking his prostrate head on.

“But!  But!” is all Dorian can cry out.  Pleasure assaults him from all sides – his chest as they tweak his nipples, his ass from Bull striking his prostrate, Adaar clenching down on his dick each time Bull pulls them back.  “You can’t,” he gasps.  “Too dangerous.”  Reducing him to shortened sentences mark his oncoming orgasm to lovers.

“Don’t worry, kadan.  I’ll help you get in position to lick him clean later,” Bull murmurs reassurance as he thrusts harder.  “Go ahead and spill for us, baby.”  Wiggling his hips up with the next thrust tips Dorian over the edge.

With a broken wail he does just that.  Bull kindly fucks him through it until he’s a boneless, sweaty mess between them.  Only when he comes back down, once more aware of his body and the overstimulation, does Bull let loose and come.  His roar of pleasure as he fills their mage shakes their tent.

Hot come spills deep within.  Dorian pants weakly as Bull comes and comes and comes.  Greedily his body accepts every drop.  His belly swells, gently curving against Adaar’s groin.  The extra weight has Dorian shifting, legs going numb.  Bull holds him in place, by hip and forearms, until he softens.

Both moan in pleasure as his cock thickens, Maker bless Qunari physiology, plugging him up until his seed has a chance to take.

“Bull,” Dorian breaths in wonder all over again.  _“Bull.”_ He lets his head fall back awkwardly onto Bull’s heaving chest.

From the floor Adaar grunts in mild irritation.  “You two forgetting about someone?”  His tone does nothing to mask how close he is.  The younger warrior has a tight grip around the base of his cock.  Dorian’s face while climaxing almost had him shooting off too early.

“Never, boss,” Bull chuckles.  With ease he lifts their recovering lover off his cock with a wet _pop!_   A little maneuvering and Dorian’s held over Adaar’s straining cock, Bull’s come dripping from his stretched out hole.

Two sets of hands slowly, oh so slowly, lower him onto Adaar’s neglected cock.  Dorian can’t help the whimpers, more from the strain in his thighs stretching over the qunari’s wide torso than from having another cock in his ass so soon.

“Can’t,” he chokes out.  Bronze skin shines with a fine layer of sweat as he weakly bounces on Adaar’s cock.  His thighs scream in protest.  Tremors run along his legs as he barely lifts himself not an inch before sliding along the bedding to drop him back down.  The squelching noise as their bodies press together is obscenely loud over their ragged panting.

Heart pounding in his ears as he tries to rise again distorts the sounds around him.  One of his lovers murmur, “We’ve got you.”  He can’t tell which one.  Doesn’t matter.  All that does matter is that one set of hands brace on his elbows and another on his hips. 

Together his qunari lift him up slowly, leaving only the flared head catching on the rim of his ass.  Bull’s hands disappear, letting gravity take over so Dorian falls back down quickly.  As they torturously fuck him he does his best to clench down on that wondrously thick cock.  Each time he’s fully seated Adaar uses his hold on his hips to grind them together.

No matter what either of them will claim he absolutely _did not_ start drooling when he felt Adaar’s cock start pulsing within him.

One last grind has Adaar coming unexpectedly, forcing himself to keep his eyes open to witness Dorian’s blissed out, drooling face.  Bull’s hands holding him up by his elbows and mouth sucking a new mark on the side of his neck has the feared Inquisitor shooting a couple more spurts.

Completely emptied, Adaar flops back, hands sliding down to loosely circle around Dorian’s knees.  Closing his eyes he takes a moment to breathe.  Sweat cools on his heaving chest as he listens.  Above him Dorian’s low keening as his stomach distends even more is music to his ears.  From behind, Bull firmly runs his hands down his sides and around, reverently stroking his rounded belly.  After a few breathes, heart slowing down, Adaar’s hands reach up to join Bull’s.

“Can’t wait to see if any of it took,” Bull whispers for only them to hear, hopeful for another child so soon.  Their youngest was barely four months old before Dorian had _insisted_ he was accompanying them on their next outing or there would be some unfortunate consequences. 

Dorian jolts in their hold suddenly panicked.  “Baby!”

Quickly Adaar sits up, not removing Dorian from his seat.  “Shh, kadan.  It’s all right.  Auntie Josie and Uncle Cullen are watching over all of them, remember?”

“Along with Leliana’s spies.” Bull tacks on, pressing full-bodied against their now distressed lover.  “They managed just fine when you needed time to yourself.  I’m sure-“

“No!  Adaar!”  Agitation tightens in his chest as their mage struggles, whimpers sneaking out as he shifts on the fat cock buried in his ass.  “Baby…  I came…”

Realization washes over the two qunari like a tidal wave.  Shifting bodies, they reposition so Adaar’s on his knees and chest to the ground, ass proudly present to the two.  Bull’s supporting Dorian by his still-bound arms and four fingers plugging his ass so he can easily kneel.  Bending him over at the waist, Bull moves him over until his face presses between Adaar’s muscular ass cheeks.

Dorian has to move his face around some until he’s at the right position to proceed.  It’s a bit of a struggle, but he manages to lick all the come clinging around the outside of Adaar’s hole.  He moans and tries to get in but he’s stuck, drying sweat and come stopping him from getting any closer.  Around him he can feel Adaar shifting, glutes flexing almost like a massage around his face.

Suddenly there’s less around him and nothing but Adaar’s now easily accessible asshole.  Bull’s fingers wiggling in his ass makes hi gasp in surprise.  Which was just what they wanted to happen.

Mouth opened wide, Bull pushes him flush against Adaar’s leaking asshole.  Dorian can barely feel the backs of Adaar’s fingers against his cheeks.  Cleaning his lover out of all his seed is his only focus now. 

Both qunari moan as Dorian sloppily, loudly, lick and suck Adaar clean.  Barely a hint of stubble on his jaw scratches at sensitive skin as he moves around for the best angles.  Unable to help himself, Bull starts fucking Dorian with his fingers in time with his licking. 

Only after both qunari have recovered enough to become erect again does Bull pull Dorian away.  The whines he receives only spur him on, quickly but gently laying Dorian on his back on the ground.  With his arms still bound his back arches, presenting his belly and chest to them.

A handful of rough jerks and they’re coming all over him.  Each hot rope of come landing on his skin has Dorian writhing in pleasure as his lovers mark him all over again.  A glob landing on his teat has him sucking in a sharp breath and spreading his legs in invitation. 

Neither take him up on it, finally spent themselves after so many rounds.  Instead they lovingly rub their seed into his skin, remarking on how soft his skin is since they’ve started doing so.  They pay special attention to his belly, getting every nook and cranny and stretch mark.  Each tit, teats leaking, is massaged, fluids mixing as they spend longer there.

As Adaar reaches underneath to cut his arms free, Bull leans down to clean off Dorian’s soft dick.  The rough tongue on his sensitive skin has Dorian squirming to get away.  “Nooo.”  Hands freed he reaches down and weakly tries to push him off.  But they’re numb and he’s weak from too many orgasms.

So Bull takes his time, painstakingly licking and snuffling about until Adaar joins him.  Together they spread and lift his legs so they can get to his stretched out asshole as well.  “Not much of a mess,” Adaar comments idly as they take turns cleaning him up.  “Think we’ll be welcoming another addition to the ‘hold soon.”

“Mmm, yes, that’s wonderful and all, but will you two hurry it up?  I want to get some actual _rest_ before we leave tomorrow.”  Dorian stretches when they finish, moaning lewdly as he does.  He lets them rearrange him into a more comfortable position for sleeping, already dropping off as the fourth sexual high of the night wears off.

~*~

Outside Their Tent.

“You need a better opening.  And title.  They’re both terrible.”

“Yes, I know, thank you.  Opening’s suck and titles are the worst.”

“Do they even know you’re watching them and taking notes?”

“Yes, how do you think I get such details?  They don’t care so long as I’m not obvious.”

“Huh.  Don’t forget to change their names.”

“I _know_.  Just who died and made you a book critic?”

“No one.  It’s just one of the perks of being your wife.  Should’ve thought of that before you agreed to marry your biggest fan.”

~*~

A Month Later.

Adaar’s just finished with the last of the judgements for the day when Dorian sweeps into the throne room, little Claudia crying quietly in his arms.  Stress lines creasing his rugged face disappear as his mage makes himself at home on his lap, long legs draping over the armrest and leaning back against his shoulder.

“It’s feeding time and I seem to have my hands full.  Would you be so kind, amatus?” 

Right arm supporting Dorian’s back he reaches up with his left to deftly unbutton the simple tunic Dorian prefers at home.  A handful undone and he can pull the fabric aside to free one of Dorian’s tits, nipple already leaking from the little girl’s cries.

Gently, huge hand curling around his daughter’s head, he directs her towards the exposed teat.  Both chuckle as she latches on and starts nursing hungrily.  “Sounds just like her fathers,” Dorian laughs quietly as her sucking gets louder.

“Mmm, that she does.”  Content to watch the miracle that is his lover and child, Adaar lets his hand rest on Dorian’s thigh, lightly starching against the thin material of his pants.  Ten years they’ve been a trio, seven children Dorian’s bestowed upon them, and a year into the end of the world.  ‘No matter what doubt I have about saving the world, I will do everything in my power as Inquisitor and father to give us all peace.’

So lost in his thoughts it takes him a moment to realize that Dorian has a hand over his.  Blinking rapidly he stares at him in confusion as he tugs his hand up his body.  Leering at him he leans in and nuzzles Dorian’s cheek, huffing happily at Dorian’s little gasp when he brushes their hands over his crotch.

“Not there, you savage.  Not in front of the baby.”

“I’m sure she’s used to it, what with how we go at it while she’s sleeping away in her cradle.”  Adaar gives Dorian’s stirring dick a good squeeze before being tugged away.

“Yes, yes, I know.”  A faint blush colors Dorian’s cheeks and ears.  So far their littlest girl is the only one to sleep through even their rowdiest nights.  “But I’m more interested in what’s right _here_.”

Dorian settles his hand over his lower belly, holding him in place.  It takes a moment, breathing picking up as the mark on his left hand flares.  Those milling about in the nearly deserted room fade away, Claudia’s sleepy suckling pulsing in his ears, Dorian leaning over to whisper in his ear, “Well?”

The mark flares again when he gasps for air.

Life.


End file.
